


Jadzia's party

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Admitting, Awkwardness, Drinking Games, Kissing, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: So I read one recently that made me think what else have these characters been up to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never have I ever...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853086) by [Erizee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee). 



> J- Jadzia  
> B-Bashir  
> G- Garak  
> K-Kira  
> O-Odo  
> M-Miles  
> Q- Quark  
> W- Worf

O, Q, J, K, G, B, M and W at a party.   
M: Did you ever get invited to those poker games back on the enterprise?  
W: Every time. Weren't you?  
M: I was never invited

Q: O, can I offer you-  
O: Don’t bother  
Q: What, has something, or someone else taken your fancy?  
O walks away

B: Did you want a drink  
G pulls a flask out of nowhere  
G: Got my own. No one ever thinks to tailor for the Cardassian  
W: I actually brought Vodka  
G: Yes please  
W and G swap.

J: Having fun?  
K: J, it's one of your parties, of course I am  
J: Then do you wanna make it interesting  
K: What did you have in mind?  
J raises a glass and calls everyone's attention  
J: I propose a game, ladies and gentlemen  
B: Oh here we go  
J: Never did I ever  
M and B high five. W sighs. The rest look confused  
Q: What is it?  
J: The rules are simple. We sit in a circle and one at a time we admit to things we haven't done-  
G: I’m out  
O: She said things you HAVEN’T done, G  
J: Then if you did do it, you drink  
G: Nope  
B: Oh come on G, it's fun  
G face would assume otherwise

The group sit in the circle  
J: Never have I ever drunk called an ex’  
O: An ex what?  
Q: An ex partner  
Q, B, W and K drink  
Q: Wait a minute, O doesn't drink  
O: I don't drink because I can’t get drunk  
K: Surely something causes the same effect  
O looks hesitant  
G: He doesn’t answer, that means there's something!  
O: If I lose mass, I lose focus, memory, concentration ect  
B throws him an empty shot glass  
B: One shot a time it is  
O: I need a bigger bucket to keep the rest of it  
W throws him some sort of container  
K: My turn. Never have I ever dressed at the opposite gender  
G, B and Q drink. O removes a shot of liquid  
K: Q?  
Q: Don’t question it  
G: I have grown my hair out  
M, W, K and J drink.  
B: I have never killed someone  
G: Surely that doesn’t count!  
J: Sorry, them's the rules  
G, Q, M, W, J and K drink. O removes more liquid  
B: Really?  
Q: That Klingon  
O: That changeling  
J: I was Tobin  
K: Some Cardassian  
M: Some Cardassian  
G: Alot of people  
W: I have never kissed a person of my own sex  
O: Do I count?  
W: You identify as male  
O: Yes!  
G, B, J and K drink  
Q: I have never had sex with my own species  
O removes liquid. Everybody drinks  
O: I have never paid for sex  
K: Does Risa count?  
O: Yes  
Q, J, K, G drink  
B: What the fuck G?  
G: My people make a custom of it!  
M: I have never watched pornography  
Everybody drinks. O removes liquid  
M: Really O?  
O: Curiosity  
K: HA  
O is only person embarrassed  
J: I have never been arrested  
K: But Tobin?  
J: died before he was caught  
O removes liquid, Q, M, G, K and W drink  
O: like hell B!  
B: Me! What about you?  
O: arrested on suspition of murder  
K: I’m getting a little woozy  
G: You're telling me  
K: Never have I ever done it in the holosuite  
Q, B, G, J drink  
B: M, I know you play in the holosuite!  
M: As the bad guy!  
Q: Suddenly I’m not feeling so good  
G: I have never visited a gym  
B: Oh come on G, I know you can do better than that!  
G sighs  
G: I have never been with multiple people at the same time  
K: Like cheating or three ways?  
G: Does it matter  
B: Either way  
B drinks. Q follows. M and J.  
W: You people disgust me  
B: I have never cheated on a test  
G: Firstly, bullshit. Secondly, you can do better  
B: Fine! I have never done it outdoors! Happy?  
G: Very  
G swigs. M, J, K, W drink  
O: M, no!  
M: I was a young man back then O.  
W: I have never used toys on myself or a partner  
G and B look at each other and drink. J and K also drink.  
O: Toys?  
Q: If you don't know what they are, you haven’t used them  
J: Let's finish the round. I’m gonna be sick  
Q: I have never given Oomax  
J is the only person to drink  
J: What?  
O: I have never had a lasting relationship  
M, J, K and B drink  
Q: Boy that's depressing  
W: Do not remind me  
M: I have never been naked for anyone other than my lovers  
O: For the love of-  
O removes liquid. J, K, B and G drink  
B: I was there for that one O.  
Q: Dare I ask G  
G: How much do you value your life?  
Q: I won't ask then


	2. spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did think about adding truth or dare, or strip poker but I'm not sure

J stands and falls onto K’s shoulder.  
J: Who's up for spin the bottle?  
M: Now?  
G: Whas that one?  
B: We spin a bottle and kiss the person it lands on  
G’s eyes widen.  
Q: Lacking girls aren’t we  
O shifts into a woman. Q flips his shit  
O: How about now?  
M: I’m a married man. I’m out  
W: I will participate  
Q: Sure, I’ll play  
O: I’m in  
K: Go on then  
B: ABSOLUTELY  
G: Why not  
O and G seem to be in that slow state of drunk where they look like they need a nap. J nearly falls flat on her face when trying to sit back down with a bottle. She spins it and lands on W. She immediately grabs and kisses him  
J: And that's how you play the game  
K: My turn I guess  
K spins the bottle. It falls on G. G sighs  
G: Fine  
G allows K to kiss him.  
G: my turn  
G spins it. Q. Fucking Q  
G: Did you say you’ve never kissed a man?  
Q: Can he spin again?  
G: Ouch.  
M: You’re either playing or your not Q  
Q: AArrgghh  
Q kisses G. G smiles. Q falls away  
Q: Whos next  
B: Me?  
B spins the bottle. O gets it. B freezes up.  
B: You alright as a woman?  
O: Makes no difference to me  
B leans over and kisses her. W spins the bottle. It lands on K  
K: Thank the prophets  
W: Thank Kahless  
K and W kiss a little more passionately than those before. Q and O wince. G looks confused. J looks supportive. B just watches.  
K: Who's next?  
Q: Me?  
Q slowly spins it. Lady O gets it. O and Q loudly huff.  
Q: Atleast your a chick  
O: I’ll change back if you like  
Q: No! Just .. get it over with  
Q closes his eyes and winces. O leans down and kisses him. Q cringes upon contact. K and J are laughing. G silently laughs.  
O: My turn.  
She spins the bottle. It narrowly misses J.  
K: You wanna be a chick for this or?  
O immediately changes back  
J: It would take a hit off your never did I ever.  
O sighs and turns back into a woman. She drunkenly drags her into a kiss. O looks pleasantly surprised.  
O: Urm .. whos-  
J: Back to me, if you’re still-  
B, G, Q: YES  
J laughs and spins the bottle. G.  
G: I’ll live  
J joyfully kisses G. B goes very dark.  
G: Not bad  
K: Me again.  
G still looks dazed. B is still recovering. K spins the bottle. It misses O and hits J.  
J: Don’t look so excited  
K: says you  
Q, O, B and M suddenly go tense. When the kiss is over. They're all still staring in silence.  
G: Once again  
G spins the bottle. B stops breathing as it completely misses him and rolls to W  
W: I accept  
G: Damn right you do  
Most of the group look uncomfortable as G puts a little too much work into it.  
B: Getting a bit desperate G?  
G: Not my fault. Your turn  
B spins the bottle and it hits Q.  
Q: For the love of-  
G: Don't take it personally B  
Q: That's not what I- You know what, I don't care  
It was quick, but O, J and K laugh at their faces  
W: I am suddenly undecided about the odds of this game  
M: Oh really W?  
W spins it anyway. It lands on B  
W: Do you consent?  
B … Sure?  
W kisses B.   
W: Why is your temperature rising?  
G sniggers  
Q: If it means anything, I’m also not sure about the odds anymore  
O: Considering your profession-  
Q: Alright alright  
Q spins the bottle. It lands on O.  
Q and O: AGAIN?  
J and K laugh. B and G look at each other.  
W: You must comply with the rules or be disqualified  
O: It wasn’t that bad  
Q: That's partially the problem  
G: OOooohhhh  
O shifts back into being a guy and kisses him. Q just sits there looking insulted.  
O: I’m not missing out because you wont play  
O spins the bottle. It lands on J.  
J: You can stay as a guy this time if you like?  
O: Doesn’t matter to me  
J pulls him in and kisses him. Q still hasn't moved. K goes red. W rolls his eyes. O backs up and falls over himself  
K: O, you alright?  
B: He’s drunk  
O: I’m fine  
He tries to stand and lands back on the floor.  
G: This has been an …  
G looks at B  
G: Interesting game


End file.
